¿esto es un adios para siempre?
by CampiSkull
Summary: uno de los teams esta apunto de dividirse, pero nuestros amigos intentaran impedirlo¿lo conseguiran? eso esta en buestras manos
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta dedicada a dos grandes amigas mías Susana e Irene os voy a echar de menos sois las mejores amigas que he tenido

Bueno lo que se me olvido contaros en la otra historia y ahora necesitareis saber para entender la historia es que spark Irene y Marta forman el team Light, esta historia va sobre ellas y de la gran amistad que hay entra ellas. Bueno espero que les guste esta es continuación de _la fiesta (bueno no exactamente continuación sino que algunas cosas están relacionadas como por ejemplo los personajes) _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aquella no era una mañana como otra cualquiera, aquella noticia me había dolido, no sabia que hacer estaba muy confusa ¿como se lo contaría a las demás? Las llamo y quedo en una cafetería de station square.

mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas cada vez que pensaba en eso, aun no podía creerme que mis padres me hicieran aquello y cada vez que preguntaba el porque de aquella decisión la respuesta era "_es por tu bien"_ lo que yo tenia muy claro era que no era por mi bien, lo que conseguían con aquello era solo complicarme las cosas ¡pues yo ya estaba harta de que siempre tomaran las decisiones sobre mi vida sin consultarme!

0-0-0

Aquella tarde me dirigí al sitio en el que había quedado con Irene y spark.

Las vi llegar a lo lejos a las dos juntas y note como una lagrima se deslizaba sobre mis mejillas al pensar que nada volvería a ser igual, me seque la mejilla para que no notaran que me pasaba algo pero todo intento de disimularlo fue en vano porque lo primero que me preguntaron al llegar fue:

-marta ¿que te pasa?

Yo no tenia fuerzas para contestar no savia como decírselo ni yo misma me lo creía ni tampoco me lo quería creer

-por favor contéstanos alo mejor podemos ayudarte –dijo Irene

-dudo mucho que podáis ayudarme –les dije

-pero igual mente cuéntanoslo -dijo spark

-esque… mis padres me van a canviar a otro colegio muy lejos de aquí y seguramente no volveremos a vernos

Yo ya no podía contener mas mis lagrimas yo no quería irme, no quería abandonarlas, yo quería quedarme ¿Qué tenia de malo aquel lugar? Por mucho que lo pensaba no encontraba respuesta solo conseguia mas preguntas

-¿que?-dijeron las dos a la vez

-¡no puedes irte!-me dijo Irene

-ya lo se, yo tampoco quiero irme-les dije mirando a un punto x en el suelo-pero no puedo hacer nada ha sido elección de mis padres

-dime que no es cierto-dijo spark

Eso me gustaría haberle dicho pero las tres sabíamos que cuando a mis padres se les metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de sacárselo, y esta, era una de esas cosas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y que me ayuden a elegir un final porque estoy indecisa por si poner que se va o que se queda, gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

tengo que dar las gracias a la gente que me ha apoyado a la ora de escribir este fic y disculparme(sobretodo con spark the cat quien esta empeñada en corregirme) por las faltas de no les entretengo mas espero que les guste este fic

**una dura despedida **

escucho sonar su movil lo cogio sin ganas no habian escogido el mejor momento para llamarle ese no era su mejor día

marta-¿si?¿quien es?

alguien-_marta necesito que vengas ahora mismo a casa es urgente_

era su madre, en aquel momento era la ultima persona con quien queria hablar, no podia soportar que le dieran ordenes y ella no dejaba de obligarle ha hacer cosas que ella odiaba y ya estaba harta de eso

marta-que pasa se te ha roto una uña y necesitas que te haga la manicura?*bastante molesta*

madre de marta-_no me hables asi, si te digo que bengas es que vengas_*grito*

marta colgo el telefono ya estaba arta de aquella combersación

marta-losiento chicas tengo que irme tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego*poniendose en pie*

se alejo de aquella cafeteria y se dirijio a su moto, la arranco y se dirijio al taller de tails

0-0-0

madre de marta-me ha colgado*sin creerselo*como ha posido colgarme*molesta*¡shadow!*grito*

el erizo izo como si no le hubiera oido su madre bolbio a llamarle barias beces mas, justo cuando iba a salir de aquella casa de locos su madre le cogio del brazo

madre de marta-trae a tu hermana*le ordeno*

shadow no tenia intencion alguna de hacerle caso salio de aquella casa y se dirigio al garaje cogio su moto y se fue de alli, sabia donde estaria su hermana pero no tenia ganas de ir a buscarla, ninguno de los dos solian hacer caso a su madre laque siempre acababa cabreandose con ellos.

fue a ver si irene estaba en su casa,necesitaba ablar con alguien de comfianza y para eso solo tenia a dos personas a marta y a irene, llamo barias beces pero no habia mañana su madre les habia dado la mala noticia de que hiban ha mandar a marta a un internado lejos de alli, y eso no le sento bien a ninguno de los dos,aunque no siempre se llebaban bien ellos estaban muy unidoa el uno al otro y aquella separacion no les sentaria le ocurrio algo que podia funcionar pero era arriesgado

0-0-0

al llegar al taller marta dejo la moto en la entrada y entro dentro, tails estaba arreglando un abion marron y rojo

marta:hola tails

tails:hola ¿que haces aqui?*sorprendido*

marta:he benido a pedirte el tornado

tails:a, pues cogelo

marta subio en el tornado y lo puso en marcha,despego y se puso en camino hacia la isla del angel al llegar aparco el tornado donde nadie lo viera, no queria que nadie supiera que estaba alli nisiquiera kunckles, se dirigio acia una cascada que habia alli, le gustaba ir alli cuando necesitaba pensar y aquel era uno de aquellos momentos.

se metio en el agua y se dirigio a una piedra que habia bajo la cascada, se sento en esta , notaba como el agua caia sobre ella, eso le ayudava a no pensar en lo sucedido, aquello le relajaba bastante,cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en lo sucedido hasta que escucho una voz llamandola.

alguien:¡marta!

marta:¿que quieres?*abriendo los ojos con tono vastante molesto* ¡eeh... kunuckles!*sarprendida*no me habia dado cuenta de que eras tu

knuckles:¿que te pasa?

marta:nada ¿porque tiene que pasarme algo?

knuckles:porque sino no estarias aqui

marta volvio a cerrar los ojos

marta:me gustaria estar sola si no te importa

knuckles se fue dejando alli a se puso a pensar en la forma de no tener que ir a aquel colegio, se le ocurrio una idea pero... era muy arriesgado


End file.
